


10 Ways to Love

by magnaetobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, M/M, idk how to tag this, someone send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaetobio/pseuds/magnaetobio
Summary: Tobio found an interesting list from the internet and deciding to try it with his housemate.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 41





	10 Ways to Love

Kei was on the kitchen making some coffee when he saw Tobio out from his room holding his laptop and voiced out, “Kei, ever heard of 10 Ways to Love?”

“No, what is that?”

“Exactly like what it said,” Tobio sit on the couch across the kitchen and put his laptop on the desk in front of him, “want to hear it?”

Kei only shrugged his shoulders.

“First, listen without interrupting.”

“Sounds very much unlike you what the f-”

“Language!”

“Exactly.” Kei smirked at him.

“Whatever,” Tobio rolled his eyes, “Second, share without pretending.”

“In short, don’t lie.”

Tobio nodded his head. “Let’s count on how many things in this list that we have done, shall we?”

“If only you could accept another defeat.”

“Kei, this is not a competition. I start to think that it’s good for our spiritual health.”

“What a nonsense.”

Tobio sent him a disapproval look.

“Sure, please do, Your Majesty. I’m too far away from stopping you don’t worry.”

Tobio’s nose wrinkled as he drew back his attention to his laptop.

“Third, speak without accusing. Kei, this one is yours. A very much unlike you.”

“What do you mean? I’m not the one who accusing his housemate for stealing his milk ten minutes ago.”

“I have reasons, okay? As far as i remember, there are only three people who own the key of this apartment, which is me, you, and mister owner. You didn’t mentioned anything about Hinata come over.”

“That is why you always out of love.”

“W-”

“Next please.”

Tobio made an uncharacteristic squeak before continued, “Fourth, enjoy without complaint. Nah, this one is hundred percent yours.”

“I won’t dodge.”

“That is why you always out of love.”

“Thank you.”

Tobio huffed, “At least get annoyed a little.”

“No.”

Tobio mimicked Kei’s _no_ with an ugly face and Kei burst out laughing.

“Fifth, give without sparing.”

Kei watched as Tobio glared at the innocent monitor.

“What is wrong?”

“I don’t really understand this one and i kind of don’t want to understand it with you.”

“Don’t hold back when it comes to giving. For example, if you see my toothpaste runs out, don’t hesitate to give yours, all of them, not just a grain of corn.” Kei smiled from ear to ear and it’s giving Tobio goosebumps.

“I’ll pass this one. I think i’ll be fine with the other nine.”

Tobio heard Kei snorted but refuse to gave him an attention.

“Where are we? Ah, sixth trust without wavering.” Tobio let a harsh breath and Kei giggled seeing it.

“You’ll be fine with the other eight, i guess.”

Tobio glanced at him and pouted, “The one who created this list would understand me if they know what kind of life i live in.”

“Sure they’ll do, next please.”

“Why don’t you read it your self if you are so interested,” Tobio clicked his tongue, ”Seventh, pray without ceasing.”

“Only seven left, i see.”

“What do you mean? I’m okay with my praying.”

“Is that so? You don’t look like a prayerful person.”

“Is that an insult?”

“If you think so.”

Tobio put his finger on his chin for a moment before he heard Kei’s voice again, “Please stop thinking, don’t push your brain harder or it might explode. I don’t want to deal with the police.”

“That is what you worry about?”

“Is there anything else?”

Tobio opened his mouth and closed it immediately realizing there was no use to argue with him any longer.

“Eight, wait, this list is killing me. Forgive without punishing.” Tobio gave Kei an exhausted look and Kei nodded in approval.

“That list surely made for human. I mean, real human.”

“The way i couldn’t argue on that.”

Kei chuckled, “There are two left, at least if you could work on them, you get sixty percent. It is good, more that a half.”

“I said i’m fine with the praying thing.”

“I’m not.”

“I don’t need your opinion.”

“Sometimes you need other people opinion to know yourself better.”

“I don’t care.”

“So does the one who made that list.”

“Shut up.”

“No.”

“F word you.”

“Later, King, later. Come on, what is next.”

“I’m going to stop here,” Tobio about to close his laptop before Kei’s hand prevent him from doing that. He definitely missed the time when Kei rushed himself from the kitchen.

“What makes you so bitter. Let me see,” Kei holding back a smile after read what on the monitor and he steal a glance at pouting Tobio in front of him.

“Answer without arguing, it is basically very much unlike us, no need to feel down.”

“You sound proud about it.”

“Why shouldn’t i? Anyway, the last one is promise without forgetting. But we couldn’t help it if we forget. It is not like we forget it purposely.” He shrugged his shoulders, “What are your point?”

“Seven, i guess.”

“Including the praying thing?”

“I told you I’m good on that.”

“It is not me to decide but you are lying to your self, it is unhealthy.”

“As you said, it is not you to decide. Now give me back my laptop.”

Kei’s laughter could Tobio heard all over their shared apartment when he bought his feet back to his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> Works are stressing me out i need distractions so here we are. I made this quick, like, QUICK.
> 
> Scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/taengerinebio)


End file.
